Fyodor Malikov
Dr. Fyodor Malikov is a mysterious Russian scientist in the Resistance storyline. It was Malikov who created the Cloven, and was responsible for Nathan Hale's semi-immunity to the Chimeran Virus (Revealed in Project Abraham). He is a main character in Resistance 2. He is also mentioned in some Intel in Resistance: Retribution and the Project Abraham viral website. Due to guilt over all the trouble he has caused, he presumably kills himself by overdosing on morphine, shortly after waking Hale from a coma. Biography Experiments in Russia Fyodor Malikov grew up in Russia, and became an accomplished scientist in the field of biology. At some point of his life, the Chimera made their first appearance and began to sweep over Russia. While Siberia was slowly being conquered and the existence of the Chimera was still a mystery, Malikov secretly worked for the Russian government to try and find a way to fight them. During that time, he discovered the existence of Pure Chimera in the crater from the Tunguska Event, and was able to obtain a sample of Pure Chimeran DNA. The Cloven Malikov then experimented with this DNA and undertook several genetic experiments with several other Chimeran DNA. He used Russian soldiers and created a serum called I-8 to make them immune to the Crawler infection and turn them into super soldiers. He began several tests, and on January 1st, 1927, he inoculated tens of thousands of Russian soldiers. They trusted Malikov that this would work, unlike his chief assistant, Grigori Yefimovich Novy, who they all thought was "toady and insane". For several months, the injections worked perfectly and they were resistant to the virus. But by November, the soldiers began acting strangely and had been experiencing horrible nightmares. They began calling Malikov their "father" and considered themselves his "children". They also claimed that they had visions and that blood speaks to them. One day, around early 1928, their supposed leader, Andrei Vezinskiy, came to Malikov and explained what was happening to them. Malikov became extremely worried and tried to make sense of what Andrei was saying. Andrei began to threaten Malikov by showing what appeared to be telekinesis and announced that the children would go out into the world. He then went insane and attacked Malikov. Somehow, Malikov survived the struggle and fled the oncoming Chimera and his insane experiments. It was then that the soldiers became the Cloven, and rebelled in Moscow and fled to the west. Shortly afterword, the Chimera began an attack on Russia and quickly took over the country. Malikov was an excellent marksman and managed to defend Karachev from the Chimera, sixteen years before being "liberated" by American SPRA agents. After Russia fell, Malikov worked for SRPA to find a cure and make up for his mistakes with the Cloven. He also worked with many scientists in Europe who knew about the Chimeran threat, including Dr. Claude Bouchard. Project Abraham Malikov helped set up the Military Defense Commission to find a weapon that could destroy the Chimera. He ran dozens of experiments in America and Europe. He and Claude Bouchard became colleagues and studied the Chimera and Cloven together to learn more about them. Malikov created several anti-viruses test using Pure Chimeran DNA for the use of creating a vaccine against the Chimeran virus. He made sure that he didn't recreate the Cloven and so made a few adjustments to the Alpha series to create a Beta series serum. However, the results were not well and the soldiers either died or were converted. He eventually created a Gamma series which successfully worked than its predecessors. 70% of the soldiers survived at least 72 hours beyond the point of infection, and less than 10% suffered from extreme forms of dementia and psychosis. He created several other serums made from lower strains of Chimera to see the results. In 1950, several subjects were chosen for Project Abraham in Alaska and other areas. Only one subject, Joseph Capelli, survived and so Malikov ordered that Capelli to be brought to him in base station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah. He then created a similar serum for all of the other subjects. While he was still experimenting, he improved the Gamma series and ordered that two subjects, Jordan Adam Shepard and Nathan Hale to be injected with the vaccines. Jordan Shepard had an immunity deficiency and began suffering similar symptoms to the Cloven. He soon transformed into a monster codenamed as Daedalus and eventually sent him over to Iceland for study. Nathan Hale also spoke of visions in his head and then slipped into a coma for a short period of time. It appears that virus inside Hale seemed to have been kept dormant for a while. When he awoke, Hale was sent over to London on July 11, 1951, and was infected by Crawlers which re-awakened the virus in him. During the same month Malikov was working in Iceland at the time and studying Daedalus and the Holar Tower. He feared that Hale was a risk and had to be found if he was to end up like Shepard. Hale was later recovered by X-Ray Squad, led by Major Richard Blake, and taken to SRPA station Igloo in Iceland. The Chimeran War Chimeran forces attacked the base on July 15 to rescue Daedalus, who managed to escape and later become leader of the Chimera. Malikov escaped the base with Hale and Blake and they flew to America. Malikov ran multiple tests on Hale, who later then joined the Sentinels. By that time, Malikov had created a serum that was made from Crawlers and innoculating several soldiers into becoming immune to the virus, which they later becoming part of the Sentinels. Over the next two years, Malikov was Hale's supervising physician and constantly ran experiments to reverse engineer Chimeran technology and studying the growth of the virus within the Sentinels. He created inhibitor serums which were injected into each Sentinel for every few hours to prevent them from succumbing to the virus. America had slowly began losing large amounts of territory to the Chimera who had devised a new strategy to reactivate all of the Chimeran Towers and recover the newly discovered Gray Tech. Malikov discovered the importance of Gray Tech and ordered the recovery of the technology as a top priority. Under the studies of the gray Tech by SRPA, it later became known under Project Prometheus. During these studies with Gray Tech, Malikov discovered that the Chimeran towers were over 60 million years old. He also believed that there was another race at war with the Chimera at that time. He had supported a theory that Gray Tech, when combined, made up a doomsday weapon called the Prometheus Weapon (theorized by Dr. Julia Cathcart) and it is what possibly defeated the Chimera millions of years ago. He was quickly dismissed for his theories on this spacial distortion bubble by many SRPA scientists and often came to blows with Mj. Blake on this theory but believed that it was vital to prevent Daedalus from accomplishing this. Over time he began to notice that Hale's immunity to the virus was failing and he feared what would happen. He theorized that Hale and Daedalus had some kind of telepathic link, and that if one of them died then the other would take all of their power, making one a dominant threat to human-kind. The Invasion of America Malikov was performing inhibitor treatment on Hale in SRPA Station 3 in San Fransisco when the Chimera began a full scale invasion of America on May 15, 1953. Malikov believed that Hale might only have nineteen hours left to live and was reluctant when Hale had to go defend the base. Hale rescued Malikov when the base began to flood, and Malikov was evacuated to station Genesis. A few hours later, the Chimeran flagship breached the Liberty Defense Perimeter and attacked the station. Hale decided to try and rescue Malikov instead of getting the now overdue inhibitor treatment. Malikov watched as Daedalus activated the Chimeran tower network from the hub tower at the base. Hale found Malikov and led him out of the base. Malikov explained to Hale, the origin of Daedalus and Hale himself of being injected with the same Pure Chimeran DNA. After Hale defeated The Swarm, Malikov told him that to stop Daedalus, and that they needed to deactivate the hub tower in Chicago. Echo Team managed to clear an air corridor for Malikov to reach the tower and deactivate it. Unfortunately, as he deactivates the tower, it is reactivated by Daedalus from Iceland. SRPA then leads an assault on the Holar Tower which ultimately fails and Hale is put into a coma for six weeks forcing Malikov in finding a way to reverse the conversion process. Daedalus manages to reactivate the tower network throughout Earth and the Chimeran Fleetgathers above the Chicxulub Crater in Mexico. Following the downfall of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, Malikov over-watched Hale's comatose state in the field base in Cocodrie, Louisiana and acknowledged in his notes that should either Hale or Daedalus triumph over each other, a terrible consequence would await for humankind. Malikov began working on a Zeta series of inhibitors, and believed that it would take two weeks. Blake however, claimed that he would need Hale for the upcoming operation, Black Eden, and Hale would need to be awoken for it, despite the risks. After Hale was awoken from his coma on June 26, Malikov sadly informed Hale's condition that he only has three hours left to live. Eventually (hinted in Intel 19, Malikov's Journal Entry), Malikov commits suicide by injecting himself with four vials of morphine kept in a chest that his mother used to own. Personality Malikov seems to be a kind, caring man. He tried to help mankind and was horrified at the deaths he had caused and the monsters he had created, such as the Cloven and Daedalus. He is described by some as a very strange and eccentric man, and is almost instantly likable. He cared a lot about his patients and was concerned more about Hale, as he feared what he might become. However, he was not above sacrificing people for the greater good. He is never seen angry, but he has had disagreements with Blake in the past. He is trusting and very intelligent. Although he has made mistakes in the past, it was his efforts that created the sentinels and led to many great discoveries such as Gray Tech. Malikov's only real goal was to bring an end to the Chimera and the Cloven. Description Malikov is a slightly short, old man with brown eyes and is roughly in his 60's. He is balding and has gray hair and a gray beard. He wears circular, shaded glasses and wears a khaki SRPA scientist uniform. In battle he usually carries a Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun. Trivia * In Resistance: Retribution, an Intel says that some Cloven were found with a picture of Malikov in their mouths. There is a very similar report with the picture of another man in the mouths of some dead Cloven in Resistance: Fall of Man. * Malikov can be used as a multiplayer skin if players pre-ordered a copy of Resistance 2 from Amazon.com. See Also *SRPA Research Journal 9 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:SRPA